


If . . . If . . . If . . .If . . .

by vividpast



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vividpast/pseuds/vividpast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If Merlin had taken a left turn in the forest instead of the right, then, he would have arrived in Camelot a day late. But he didn't."</p>
            </blockquote>





	If . . . If . . . If . . .If . . .

**Author's Note:**

> Published 12-11-11 at FF.net  
> Warnings: Might possibly and probably confuse you and spin your head.
> 
> Genre: General . . .?
> 
> A/N: Second story! Whoohoot! Well, not actually a story and I'm not actually proud of it. But it just won't leave me alone! Probably won't get a review but that doesn't matter. This was fun to write!
> 
> Disclaimer: Of course I own BBC Merlin. I wrote the episode where Arthur and Merlin first kissed. I wrote the episode wherein Merlin accidentally spilled a love potion and everybody's crazy about him. I also wrote that episode where Merlin defeated Morgana and Mordred by lifting a single finger. What? Those didn't happen! ? Strange . . .
> 
> Enjoy~

**~*~S*L~E*E~P*Y~*~**

_If . . . If . . . If . . . If . . ._

If Merlin of Ealdor had taken a left turn in the forest instead of the right,  _then_ , he would have arrived in Camelot a day late.

If Prince Arthur Pendragon of Camelot decided to stay in his room instead of going out with his knights,  _then_ , he would have never been in the town market that day.

If Gaius the Physician had thought Merlin would be safer in the infirmary rather than going out to deliver potions,  _then_ , he would have never pass the town market that day.

If Arthur had not been such a prat and abused his servant in front of the whole town,  _then_ , no one would have stood up against him.

If Merlin had not been a kind-hearted and courageous boy, _then_ , he would have never stepped on that practice target to stop the servant from picking it up.

The first banter would have _never_  happen between them.

They would have  _never_  crossed paths.

But they  _did_.

Merlin  _did_ take the right turn.

Arthur  _did_  go out with his knights.

Gaius  _did_  make Merlin deliver the potions.

Arthur  _was_  a prat.

Merlin  _was_ a kind-hearted and courageous boy.

So, obviously, they  _did_  cross paths.

_If . . . If . . . If . . . If . . ._

If Thomas had not been caught and executed that day,  _then_ , Merlin might have never known that magic was banned until it was too late.

If Arthur had been staring at a different direction,  _then_ , he wouldn't have seen the insolent idiot walk by them.

And they  _wouldn't_  have met for the second time. And that was _that_.

If the mother of Thomas had been unsuccessful in her plan of disguising as Lady Helen, _then_ , Arthur's life would not have been threatened.

If Gaius had decided that Merlin should not need to attend to the banquet,  _then_ , Merlin would not have been there to drop the chandelier on Lady Helen.

If Merlin didn't act fast enough,  _then_ , Arthur would have been killed with a dagger imbedded in his chest.

If Uther had not been a gracious enough king,  _then_ , he would have never rewarded Merlin with the job of being Prince Arthur's manservant.

They would have  _never_  changed each other's lives.

They would have  _never_  experienced such deep friendship.

Except they _did_.

Thomas  _had_ been caught and executed right in front of Merlin's eyes.

Arthur  _had_  seen the insolent fool passing his way.

The mother of Thomas  _had_  been successful.

Gaius  _did_  take Merlin with him in the banquet.

Merlin  _did_ act fast enough.

Uther  _was_  gracious enough.

They  _did_  change each other's lives. They  _did_  have the deepest bond among all that came before them or that of which will come.

_If . . . If . . . If . . . If . . ._

_If_  Merlin had ignored the strange voice in his head that was calling his name . . .

 _If_ the Great Dragon was killed instead of imprisoned . . .

 _If_  Prince Arthur Pendragon of Camelot was not the Once and Future King that will unite all of Albion. . .

 _If_  Merlin of Ealdor was not Emrys, the most powerful warlock of all time . . .

 _If_  their destinies had not been entwined . . .

Then . . . . . . that doesn't matter now, does it?

Because Merlin  _did_  follow the voice

Because the Great Dragon  _was_ imprisoned

Because Prince Arthur  _was_  the Once and Future King

Because Merlin of Ealdor  _was_  Emrys

Their destinies  _were_  entwined.

Then. Now. Forever.

**~*~S*L~E*E~P*Y~*~**

**Author's Note:**

> "Somewhere, deep underground or soaring high in the open skies, a big golden dragon laughs as I managed to confuse my readers." Was a temptation to add but, oh well.
> 
> Constructive criticisms are very much welcome! Flames . . . well, it's alright as long as you've used the word, "Forbearne" to produce it.
> 
> ~Vividpast


End file.
